


anagapesis | klance

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: anagapesis:(n.) no longer feeling any affection for someone you once loved.—In which Lance and Allura are in a relationship after Lotor disappears, but something feels off for Allura. She can't shake the feeling that he's still out there somewhere. She yearns to search for him but knows that she can't leave her fellow paladins behind.When Allura finally breaks up with Lance, a weight is lifted off her shoulders. For Lance, his life becomes a living Hell. He feels worthless, depressed, and useless. If Allura can't love him, who can?Keith, determined to make Lance feel better, jumps at the occasion to help him. In a depressed rage, Lance just pushes him away, making things worse for not only himself but Keith. Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro attempt to aid him as well, but they too are pushed away.As Lance goes through an emotional journey, he will face the struggles and challenges that will come his way, and Keith will always stand alongside him. Read to find out what happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! welcome to my new klance fic! i literally just came up with the idea the other night so i apologize if it's extremely messy. i will try my best to edit as i go along, but i hope you all will forgive me for any grammatical or spelling errors. always feel free to tell me in the comments when i've made any mistakes. constructive criticism is crucial to becoming a better writer, and i'm always striving to improve. 
> 
> follow me!  
> instagram: @cosmicadora, @infinitepidge, + @cupidklance  
> twitter: @lestersepiphany  
> amino: @spookyholt
> 
> hope you all enjoy!

— 00

thoughts bounce around in lance's head at top speed as he prepares himself for the worst. "i thought you loved me. what happened?"

"you're right, lance. i loved you once. but, things have changed. i have changed." allura pushes the remnants of her bun behind her ear and sighs. "i'm not the girl you fell in love with. i-i don't know how to explain it, things are just different between us. there's no going back, now, lance. it wouldn't be fair of me to lead you on, so i must confess the truth." allura looks over at lance, whose eyes are focused on his shoes in attempt to hide the pout he wears. 

this is how it usually goes when allura tries to break up with lance. she tells him that things have changed, and he asks why that's a bad thing. she tells him that she has changed, and he tells her that he doesn't care about that, he still loves her no matter what. this time will be different. this time allura will do it.


	2. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! here's another update for y'all. hope you all enjoy! i'll be posting another update tomorrow morning but i'm not sure how much i'll be posting after that. i have to go back to school on jan. 3 but i'll try to update as much as i can :) enjoy!
> 
> follow me!  
> instagram: @cosmicadora, @infinitepidge, + @cupidklance  
> twitter: @lestersepiphany  
> amino: @spookyholt

— 01

"this relationship of ours simply can't continue. it isn't anything you've done, lance, or said. it's simply a case of anagapesis." lance looks up at allura, clearly getting tired of hiding his emotions. 

"anagapesis??" is all he says. 

allura starts to speak, but pauses to figure out how best to explain it. "anagapesis is altean. there is no direct translation, but it roughly translates to "when someone no longer feels any affection for someone they once loved." anagapesis. it's a rare case in altean relationships; i don't know that i've ever seen it happen before."

"i'm sorry, lance. i really wanted to make things work." allura fiddles with her fingers uncomfortably, something she isn't often caught doing. "but, the truth is, i've…" she takes a deep breath. "i've been thinking about lotor lately," lance's eyes widen with incredulity.

"rather often, in fact. he could still be out there, lance. i can't just stand around and do nothing." allura's eyes wander around the room, avoiding lance's. "i'd feel just horrible if he came back and i weren't there to welcome and support him and if he were to see us together he'd just—"

"princess," lance interrupts, putting his hands on allura's shoulders to steady her. "it's okay. i understand." 

allura is quiet for a moment, and she blinks at him as if to make sure the moment is real. then, she finally sputters, "you do?"

lance chuckles with a nod. "of course i do. i've been through my course of relationships throughout my life, and lots of times they just don't work out. i'd hate to feel like i was holding you back. i just want you to be happy." lance gulps, feeling like he overshared a bit. in reality, it's more like he exaggerated a bit. immediately after revealing this information to allura, lance wonders, "'i've been through my course of relationships'?? what was i thinking?"

meanwhile, allura is wearing the biggest smile known to man on her face. "oh, lance," she wraps her arms around him in a tight hug. "i thought for sure you'd hate me and never want to speak to me again! i'm so glad you forgive me. unlike you, my experience with romance isn't extensive, and i haven't had to do this before. thank you so much for understanding, lance." after releasing him from her rib-crushing hug, allura skips off to go find romelle. 

"uhh, y-yeah. right. you're welco— aaand, she's gone." lance murmurs to himself. truth be told, he feels horrible about the breakup. it was inevitable, he knew that, he just didn't expect it to hurt so badly.


	3. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this chapter! hopefully i'll be able to post again soon. if not, i'll update whenever i can. 
> 
> follow me!  
> instagram: @cosmicadora, @infinitepidge, + @cupidklance  
> twitter: @lestersepiphany  
> amino: @spookyholt

— 02

 

lance begins to trudge back to his room in defeat, hoping that nobody hears him crying and sniffling. if anyone asks, he'll blame it on his allergies. lance doesn't know why, but he hates—absolutely hates—crying in front of other people, especially his friends. it's not that he's worried about sabotaging his manliness or anything, it just makes him uncomfortable. he prays that he won't run into keith on his way back to his room.

seeing how his day is going so far, it should be no surprise to lance when he bumps into keith on his way back to his room. "woah, lance, are you okay?" keith asks, concern painted on his face.

lance brushes the tears away, his cheeks reddening. "’m fine, keith. just leave me alone."

keith takes in lance's red, puffy eyes and his tear-streaked cheeks. "you don't _look_ okay, lance. you look like _shit_. what happened?" keith stops in front of lance to force him to look at him.

"gee, _thanks_ , keith. you would look like this too if you were just dumped by the love of your life." lance shoves past keith and continues walking.

"woah, lance, _wait_ — allura dumped you?" keith stops in his tracks.

"well, last time i checked, she's the love of my life, so _yes_ , allura dumped me. now if you wouldn't mind _leaving_ _me_ _the_ _fuck_ _alone_ , that would be great." lance fumes as he runs away from keith and the conversation.

"what the _fuck_ , lance? i was just trying to help…" keith's voice trails off as lance turns the corner and out of his line of sight. " _why_ _the_ _hell does_ _he_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _like_ _that_?" keith wonders as he walks to his original destination, the training room. " _i_ _just_ _wanted_ _to_ _help_ _him_ , _but_ _he_ _had_ _to_ _go_ _and_ _be_ _an_ _asshole_ _like_ _always_. _what's_ _his_ _problem, anyway? why_ _is_ _he_ _still_ _so_ _hung_ _up_ _on_ _allura? why_ _can't_ _he_ _like_ _someone_ _like_ _m—"_

keith stops abruptly, realizing that he had walked right past the training room. he shakes his head. " _i_ _should_ _probably_ _just_ _go_ _to_ _bed. i'm starting to think crazy things like lance liking a guy like me. lance liking a guy in general. what would lance think if he knew that i liked guys? would he freak out, or— dammit, keith, stop thinking about lance, just stop—"_

when keith gets back to his room (well, his shared room with shiro and cosmo), he goes straight to bed, not bothering to change out of his paladin armor. " _what_ _would_ _be_ _the_ _point_ _anyway?"_  he knows that he isn't going to get a wink of sleep tonight. instead, he'll spend his night pining over lanc— er… thinking about his paladin duties. right. " _what_ _am_ _i_ thinking? _letting_ _myself_ _think_ _about_ _lance_ _like_ _this? i_ _know he's supposed to be my "_ rival _," but i can't seem to get him off my mind… this can't end well at all."_


	4. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith pining over lance (what else is new) and angst

— 03

 

**keith's pov:**

when i finally drag myself out of bed, my head is pounding and my heart throbs. the feeling coursing through my veins is similar to how i feel during a hungover. _goddammit,_ _lance._  i curse the blue eyed, tan skinned boy under my breath. _you_ _with_ _your_ _stupid_ _perfect_ _face_ _and_ _your_ _stupid_ _cute_ _freckles_ _and_ _stupid_ _adorable_ _laugh_ _and_ _your_ _stupid_ _fluffy_ _hair_ _and_   _your—_  i snap to attention when i realize that shiro has been trying to talk to me.

"uh-huh?" i finally answer absentmindedly, putting on my shoes.

"keith, are you okay?" shiro's concern is clearly genuine and sincere.

"uh-huh," i repeat in reply, not really listening as i tie my shoelaces.

"a-are you sure?" shiro continues. "you've seemed a bit off lately."

"you mean more than usual?" i mean for this to come out jokingly, but it turns out sounding more pathetic.

"goddammit, keith, i just want to help you." shiro heaves a sigh as he gets off his bed and stands in front of me, a frown so clearly misplaced on his lips. i haven't seen shiro like this in a while.

but i still can't bring myself to tell shiro the truth. to do so, i'd have to delve into my brain to retrieve some repressed memories, and i'm just not in the mental headspace to do that right now. so instead i lie and say, "i told you before, shiro, i'm _fine_. so you can just stop pretending like you're my dad and _leave_ _me_ _alone."_  the moment after i say these words i want to take them all back.

shiro doesn't deserve this. shiro, who has saved my life on countless occasions. shiro, who practically raised me. shiro, who took me under his wing so that i would thrive at the garrison. shiro, who was always there for me.

finally, shiro mumbles, "fine. as you wish." and slams the door behind him. i hold my face in my hands as i fight back tears. _what am i doing? i'm pushing away the only family i have left._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy a little cliffhanger ;) also a little bit of angst which will turn into a LOT of angst. heheh 
> 
> follow me!  
> instagram: @cosmicadora, @infinitepidge, + @cupidklance  
> twitter: @lestersepiphany  
> amino: @spookyholt


	5. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hunk is just trying to be a good friend but lance is being a jerk bc eMoTiOnS. also tons of klangst :)) and a bit of romellura? ;) enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to my amazing friend cat (@guavaklance) bc she has been so supportive and encouraging of my fic and hEck i love her :,) also i've been hugely inspired by her klance fic "dear lance mcclain" which i TOTALLY recommend btw. read for klance fluff and intense feels <3

— 04

when lance wakes up the next day, he feels the realization that allura has broken up with him hit him like a truck. all his built up anger and frustration hits him like a wave and the next thing he knows he's standing in front of his and hunk's shared bathroom mirror, his eyes a waterfall of tears.

his breath hitches when he hears a knock at the door, followed by hunk asking, "hey, lance, buddy— a-are you okay?" lance is silent, tears still flowing. "c-can i come in?" hunk continues. lance wipes his tears away furiously. lance hears hunk turns the doorknob, and then sigh at the realization that the door is locked.

"lance, d-did something happen? do you want to talk about it?" hunk pleads. "i'm here for you, man. you're my best friend. if anything were to happen to you, i— i don't know what i'd do." hunk places his forehead against the wood. "if it was anything i said or did, i'm sorry. i'll stop bothering you now; just know that i'm here for you, man."

lance pulls the door open. he looks up at hunk, his eyes puffy and red, and says two words: "i'm. fine." and then he slams the door right in hunk's face and goes back to his sobbing. "oh, allura…" he chokes out a sob.

—

_i can't believe i said that to shiro,_ keith holds his face in his hands. _how could i have been so impulsive? shiro probably hates me now. this is horrible._  he stands up, grabs his blade, and heads to the training room to clear his head.

he should have known that he would run into somebody on his way there. he just doesn't want to believe his eyes when he runs into allura right outside the training room. he heaves a sigh as he aborts his mission. he tries to sneak away, hoping allura won't see him.

no such luck. she looks over at him and waves. "oh, keith! hi! good to see you!" she gestures for him to join her. with an inward groan, he joins her. "i've just been waiting for romelle. she offered to train with me to get my mind off of… well… you probably already know by now."

"oh, uh, yeah. i heard about it. it, uh, it really sucks." keith scratches at the nape of his neck nervously. an awkward silence passes between the two of them.

"right, but, uh, it's best not to dwell on it. i did the right thing, and at the end of the day, it's your choices that matter. allura adjusts her bun, as if just to give herself something to do. she releases a sigh of relief when romelle arrives. "oh, romelle, thank altea you're here!" she attacks her with a hug.

romelle smiles with a surprised expression. she laughs as she wraps her arms around allura. "good to see you too, allura." the girls pull away from each other, and romelle asks, "did i keep you waiting long? i really hope i didn't. i was trying to be as fast as i could."

"oh, no no, you're right on time!" allura exclaims. as the girls talk, keith just stands there awkwardly. he decides to head back to his room as allura says to romelle, "what do you say we start our training?" and wraps an arm around romelle. the last thing he sees is the two heading in together.

_could there be something going on between romelle and allura?_  keith contemplates on his way back to his room. _surely not. allura isn't even gay… right?_ keith shakes the thought out of his head. _wait a minute._ he facepalms.  _i_ _can't go back to the room. shiro will be there, and i can't stand to see him look at me with that disappointment in his eyes. i can't go to the training room because allura and romelle are in there. what to do, what to do…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello cliffhanger, my old friend ;)
> 
> follow me!  
> instagram: @cosmicadora, @infinitepidge, + @cupidklance  
> twitter: @lestersepiphany  
> amino: @spookyholt


End file.
